Guarding the Heiress
by Pat Squared
Summary: Neji's first major assignment as a jonin was to protect someone who did not want any protection at all. He had his hands full with Tenten, his former teammate, who's more tomboy than princess. Can he protect her without losing his mind or his heart?


**Guarding the Heiress**

**Prologue**

**By Pat Squared**

*** * * P U B L I C * S E R V I C E * A N N O U N C E M E N T * * ***

Please remember to review regularly. Otherwise, you will be abducted by little gray men with the love of probing you in the most painful method imaginable. Stop alien abduction today...REVIEW as if your [insert name of favorite virginal orifice] virginity depends on it.

Now you may return to your regularly scheduled lives...Hah! Probing for everyone...Probing for everyone...They come to take me away...away from this lovely keyboard and back to the round padded rooms where we all wear white jackets with extra long sleeves that tie in the back! I won't let them get me...I won't...I won't...Oh it is lemon pudding day...Okay...Take me away, but I want my lemon pudding.

*** * * E N D * O F * A N N O U N C E M E N T * * ***

"Are you sure she is the one?" She studied her old time partner as if her partner woke up this morning a giant cockroach. "I need to know for sure that she is the one or else..."

"I know what I saw," Kenji snapped. "I know exactly what I saw. I spend seventeen years hiding as some vagrant merchant thinking about IT. That is why I risked returning to Konoha of all places. Do you know who must they want for my head and how much more Iwa would want me for failing to bring him back? No, I do not return for shits and giggles. I am absolutely sure about her." Kenji let loose a crude laugh as his partner shuddered. "You think I bagged him because I was lucky. Hell effing no. He was so easy because he had just finished screwing her mother's brains out...probably conceived the kid that night. Hell, I even got video. Boy, that girl's momma was a screamer. I love to rape me some cunt like that..."

She shuddered in disgust at her former teammate. Bastard loved raping captives and once tried to plant his stick in her. His unsuccessful attempt cost him one of his balls. Eighteen years ago, she was a jonin on the fast track...now she was some civil service flunky. Seventeen years of being loyal to the weaklings of the leaf village and never breaking cover. Kenji looked worst for wear...looking like the venal merchant he had become. She looked immaculate, like the high-level civil servant she was. She was well off considering the fact that her mission went so far south that she was looking up at penguins in the South Pole.

Worse, Kenji could not shut up. It took a lot of will power to not hack off his remaining ball, tongue, fingers, and toss his ass into Training Area 44. It was his fault. Instead of having their quarry back in Iwa breeding dozens of ninjas, the pair had to dispose of a body. She was stuck here because no one returned to Iwa and lived having failed a mission. Succeed or be killed. She left behind a half-sister. If fate were kind, Iwa would believed that she died and take care of her little sister. If they knew, she was alive...

She insisted that Kenji disappeared-never to see one another again. Kenji became a sake merchant and a regular at roadside brothels. She posed as an accountant's daughter who was captured by bandits. She deliberately let herself be captured, beat up, and raped by bandits before escaping six months pregnant. She even carried a bastard child to term and watched the child become a Leaf ninja. She took a job as low-level civil service bookkeeper and let her damaged half be mentally scanned by a Yamanaka. She swiftly climbed the ranks and now was the head of Konoha's accounting office. There was no trace of the former Iwa jonin that she was. She always had very little chakra but made up for it in control. Control over everything was her trademark. She was so good at control for without it she would be long dead or worse become a breeding factories for ninjas who switch in and out of personalities. She spent seventeen years watching as her other half fussed over their daughter.

It was time to stop being the accountant's daughter and start becoming the ninja she always was.

Kenji had screw his life with the same vigor he screwed roadside whores. Instead of returning home and joining the ranks of the hunter-nins where raping the enemy was encourages, here he was being a pain in her rear. She wanted to see if she could shove a probe up his tallywacker and pull out his remaining ball out his pee hole. Seventeen years being trapping inside the skull of a civil servant allowed her to create numerous jutsus for painful interrogation. Ibiki and Anko had nothing on her. For four generations, her ancestors tortured Iwa's enemies. She was far too good at her job. Now, it was probably her little sister and whatever nieces her little sister had.

Capturing the daughter of her quarry would allow her to return home. No more accounting reports. No more vicariously living the ninja lifestyle via her daughter. No more failing. She would be a hero. Between delivering the breeding bitch and the memory of the leaf's villages books, she would be welcome with open arms. If she could bring back her daughter, Iwa would swoon with joy. Imagine having a medic-nin on par with Tsunade. The only way it could be better was if there was an Uchiha brat in her daughter's belly when it was time to return home.

It was time to stop hiding and start acting.

"This time it is my plan. You do exactly what I say when I say. We are going for more than just the bitch. We are going for the jackpot. I will commission you to bring in sake for the Hokage. Make sure it is your best...unaltered sake. No poisons...just damn good sake. It will allow us to meet once a month. I will be setting things up here. I want you to..."

Kenji was thinking about returning as a hero. She could see his nostrils flare in excitement. He forgot why she was the Scorpion Queen of Iwa. She would sting him and he will die. She owed him that for her six months of hell and pushing out an eight pound thirteen ounce baby. Most of it was her daughters damn forehead.

Kenji would soon leave and she would have to relinquish control over her body to that little accounting bitch. Soon she will kill the bitch...she will kill the bitch in such a way that getting one's genitals slowly sawed in half was a relaxing day at the spa.

Having his balls ripped out via the pee hole would only be the beginning for Kenji.

She left and headed to the baths. It was the one place where she could be alone. She went into her hidden corner and bit her lip. Because of him, she had to remember the pain and humiliation of being breed. She hated being weak. She hated having to submit herself to scum that she could have easily killed. She hated having to fail. She hated...She hated everything. Tears of hatred and self-loathing came out as she relinquished control to her other self. Soon her daughter would receive a phone call from the owner of the bathhouse. It was a routine drill for the Haruno family. Sakura would pick her mother up and take her home, slip her some medicine, and let her sleep.

Nene Haruno did not know why she would wake up in strange places crying. No one knew. It would happen once a month or so.


End file.
